1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling arrangement with a housing for receiving electronic printed circuit boards or plug-in modules, and with an air-conditioning device which is connected via a coolant-conducting feed line and a return-flow line with at least one electronic component, to be cooled, on the respective printed circuit board or plug-in module. The feed line is coupled with at least one component feed line assigned to the electronic component and the return-flow line is coupled with at least one component return-flow line assigned to the electronic component.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cooling arrangement is known from European Patent Reference EP 1 448 040 A2. Plug-in modules, which are arranged on top of each other in a horizontal plane are housed in a switchgear housing. Built-in electronic devices are located on the plug-in modules, in particular CPUs of computer servers, which must be specifically cooled. Because the generated heat cannot be removed to a sufficient degree by customary air cooling by fans, cooling by coolants is employed. The components to be cooled are cooled by cooling bodies, through which a fluid flows and which are connected with an air-conditioning device through feed and return-flow lines. Component feed and component return-flow hoses are fixedly connected with the individual plug-in modules and are conducted horizontally out of the respective plug-in module. Then the free ends can be connected with vertical feed and return-flow ascending lines leading to the air-conditioning device. When changing individual plug-in modules it is necessary to pull the component feed and component return-flow hoses off and then place them back on the vertical feed and return-flow ascending lines. Also, in connection with the known cooling arrangement it is necessary to provide sufficient space for guiding and handling the hoses coming out of every plug-in module.